THE ENGAGEMENT
by Sehun-kun
Summary: Sehun yang sudah 21 tahun dan belum meiliki kekasih. Jongin yang belum memikirkan untuk menyukai seseorang. SehunxKai. JohnnyxTaeyong. slight SehunxTaeyong. GS for Jongin and Taeyong


**Title : THE ENGAGEMENT**

**Cast : (Pairing) SehunxKai. JohnnyxTaeyong. Slight SehunxTaeyong. GS for Sehun and Taeyong!**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : EXO dan SMROOKIES punya agensi dan keluarganya masing2. Cerita dari otak saya.**

**Gyaa akhirnya aku bikin ff lagi. Entah kenapa tiba tiba kepikiran ini dan langsung aja cus buat hehehe. Feel hunkai atau kaihun didiriku memang tidak lekang oleh waktu –tssaah– dan sekarang aku juga lagi ngeship JohnnyxTaeyong (95 bestfriend). Unyu-unyu deh emang rookies ini.**

**Buat yang ngga suka pairingnya bisa menjauh dari sini, ngga menerima bash, tapi menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.**

**INI GS! DLDR!**

**SILAHKAN DINIKMATI DAN JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA. TYPO BERTEBARAN. **

**HAPPY READING **

Namaku Oh Sehun, 21 tahun, seorang mahasiswa di jurusan ekonomi dan bisnis Seoul National University. Aku tinggal dengan ibu dan adik sepupuku. Ayahku meninggal ketika usiaku 13 tahun. Dan sekarang ibu yang meneruskan perusahaan ayah lah yang menjadi kepala keluarga di keluarga kami. Soal adik sepupuku, namanya Johnny, dia lahir dan besar di Chicago. Dia pindah ke Korea ketika usianya 16 tahun untuk meneruskan sekolahnya di sini. Orang tuanya masih ada di Chicago.

Hingga saat ini, seorang Oh Sehun memang belum pernah pacaran. Ya aku memang masih malas mencari pacar. Aku sedang ingin fokus untuk kuliahku dan bisa segera lulus agar bisa segera menggantikan ibu di perusahaan. Aku ingin ibu bisa segera beristirahat dan menikmati masa tuanya dengan tenang, urusan pacar, nanti sajalah. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak pernah menyukai seseorang. Ada seseorang yang kusukai saat ini, sejak lama, tapi karena suatu hal aku jadi meragukan sendiri bagaimana nasib rasa sukaku ini pada gadis itu.

Okay, masalah aku yang belum memiliki pacar saat ini, agaknya ibu berpikiran berbeda denganku. Beliau memang tidak pernah mengatakan agar aku segera mencari pacar atau paling tidak teman wanita yang pas agar kelak bisa kujadikan pasangan. Setidaknya sampai hari ini. Sarapan pagi ini untuk pertama kalinya ibu membicarakan hal ini,

"Sehun, ibu tahu kau belum memiliki kekasih saat ini. Bahkan teman wanita pun sepertinya tidak ada" ucap ibuku di sarapan pagi ini.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak punya teman wanita, bu" jawabku singkat.

"Oh ayolah Sehun. Ibu tidak bodoh, sekalipun ibu sibuk mengurusi perusahaan bukan berarti ibu tidak tahu siapa saja teman-temanmu. Byun Baekhyun itu kekasih si Chanyeol kan. Begitu juga Luhan yang juga kekasih seniormu yang bernama Yixing kan" ucap ibu sambil tersenyum menatap Johnny.

'Oh jadi dari bocah sialan ini ibu tahu semuanya' batinku.

Johnny yang merasa ditatap ibu pun hanya tersenyum dengan lebar, anak itu memang hobi sekali tersenyum sana sini.

"Aku hanya sedang ingin fokus kuliah bu" jawabku lagi.

"Fokus boleh, Sehun ah, tapi tetap pikirkan juga dirimu" ucap ibu lagi.

"Hmm" hanya itu yang bisa kujawab.

Hening sesaat, ketika ibu akhirnya memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Karena itu..." ibu menggantungkan ucapannya. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku pada ibu

"Ibu ingin menjodohkanmu dengan anak teman ibu. Dia anak yang baik, cantik, cerdas, hobi menari sepertimu, dan yang penting ibu rasa dia sangat cocok denganmu. Namanya Kim Jong In. Dia seumuran denganmu dan mengambil jurusan yang sama denganmu di Sungkyunkwan" lanjut ibu.

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapan ibu. Oh ayolah ini 2014, masih jaman memang perjodohan. Bu, ayolah aku masih bisa mencari sendiri calon istriku.

"Tapi bu. Aku..." entah kenapa lidahku jadi kelu ketika berusaha menjawab pernyataan ibu.

"Ada apa sayang? Jangan sudah bilang kau sudah punya kekasih? Kalau iya bisa kau katakan pada ibu siapa dia" kali ini ibu nampak bersemangat.

"Tidak, belum. Aku belum punya kekasih" jawabku pelan. Oh ayolah walaupun aku tidak mau dijodohkan, tetap saja aku tidak mau membohongi ibuku kan.

"Huh ibu pikir. Kalau begitu kau mau kan Sehun?" ibu bertanya padaku.

"Aku..." lagi-lagi aku tidak sanggup menjawab. Oh ayolah Sehun mana keberanianmu selama ini, kenapa kau jadi seperti orang bodoh seperti ini sih.

"Setidaknya temui dia dulu. Sabtu ini aku dan Nyonya Kim akan mempertemukan kalian. Bagaimana? Ibu tidak akan memaksamu menikah dalam waktu dekat. Setidaknya bertunangan itu sudah cukup untuk saat ini. Mau ya, sayang?" ibu meminta persetujuan ku.

Tidak menikah? Pertunangan? Tidak buruk. Setidaknya kalau masih bertunangan aku bisa memutuskannya kan suatu hari nanti. Lagi pula belum tentu gadis itu juga setuju dijodohkan denganku.

"Baiklah" jawabku singkat.

"Oh terima kasih sayang. Ibu tahu kau pasti akan setuju. Ibu menyayangimu sayang" ibu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memelukku. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukannya.

"Baiklah kalian berdua habiskan sarapan kalian. Ibu akan segera berangkat. Sekali lagi terima kasih Sehun sayang" lanjut ibu.

"Ne" jawabku sambil tersenyum sedikit terpaksa.

Ibu lalu meninggalkan aku dan Johnny di meja setelah berpamitan dan mencium kening kami satu persatu. Kebiasaan lama. Hening setelah itu. Kami menghabiskan makanan kami. Aku dan Johnny memang tidak terlalu akrab. Bukannya tidak akur, hanya tidak akrab. Walaupun sudah tinggal bersamanya selama empat tahun ini, Johnny yang lebih muda setahun dariku tidak banyak berkomunikasi denganku selain masalah kuliah dan jika ada ibu di rumah. Johnny berada satu jurusan dan satu universitas denganku. Kamu berada di gedung yang sama. Semenjak SMA sih sebenarnya dia sudah jadi adik tingkatku, jadi wajar saja kalau dia tahu dengan siapa saja aku berteman.

"Hei bung, sepertinya dijodohkan tidak buruk" ucapnya tiba-tiba. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku.

"Apa maksudmu? Kalau memang tidak buruk, kenapa tidak ajukan juga dirimu pada ibu untuk dijodohkan, atau pada bibi di Chicago sekalian" jawabku malas.

"Hahahaha. Ayolah hyung, setidaknya aku yakin pilihan bibi tidak pernah buruk" ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku jadi malas menanggapi ucapannya.

"Aku selesai" ucapku lalu membawa piringku ke dapur. Sempat kulirik sekilas Johnny hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

Hhh, sebenarnya aku tidak akrab dengan Johnny bukan tanpa alasan. Johnny selama ini memang berusaha dekat denganku, hanya saja aku nya yang menjauh. Aku hanya tidak ingin perasaan bodohku ini diketahui olehnya. Hhh, aku menyukai sahabat Johnny. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya gadis bernama Lee Taeyong itu bisa kenal Johnny bahkan sebelum Johnny pindah ke Korea. Mereka akhirnya jadi adik tingkatku di sekolah, dan sampai saat ini di kuliah. Aku hanya heran bisa-bisanya mereka bersama-sama terus dari SMA sampai kuliah pun mengambil jurusan yang sama. Yah mungkin wajar karena mereka bersahabat, tapi kalau sampai mengambil jurusan yang sama itu, terlalu aneh menurutku. Ya itu sih menurutku, entah menurut mereka berdua.

Ah iya soal aku menyukai si Taeyong itu, aku serius. Aku menyukainya semenjak pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis itu ketika Johnny mengenalkannya padaku. Gadis yang dingin, tapi senyumnya menawan, pemikirannya dewasa dan tidak banyak bicara. Beda sekali dengan Johnny, tapi sama denganku. Kesamaan kami beritga hanya satu, suka menari. Bisa dibilang Johnny adalah orang yang protektif, selama ini aku bahkan melihat tidak ada pria yang dekat dengan Taeyong kecuali Johnny. Karena itulah aku jadi meragukan sendiri bagaimana nasib sukaku ini pada Taeyong. Aku serius menyukainya, hanya saja aku juga merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda antara Johnny dan Taeyong. Walau ketika ditanya Johnny pasti akan menjawab

'Dia itu hanya sahabatku kok' hhh ya begitulah jawaban Johnny.

Aku bersyukur Johnny tidak tahu kalau aku menyukai Taeyong, setidaknya belum. Sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali aku pernah pergi keluar dengan Taeyong, ketika Johnny pulang ke Chicago. Dia gadis yang imut dan menyenangkan walau dia terlihat sangat dingin. Kami cukup tahu satu sama lain. Hanya satu sih yang tidak bisa kuketahui darinya, bagaimana perasaannya padaku, atau pada Johnny, atau mungkin pada pria lain. Dia terlalu tertutup dan tidak bisa dibaca untuk masalah itu. Dan setidaknya aku senang, Johnny tidak tahu kalau aku pergi dengan Taeyong selama dia tidak ada. Menyebalkan sebenarnya, memang Johnny kekasih Taeyong apa, sampai kalau aku ingin pergi dengannya secara diam-diam seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, tiba-tiba hari Sabtu sudah tiba. Aku bermalas-malasan saja hari ini. Bahkan untuk sekedar menyanggupi permintaan ibu untuk mempersiapkan pakaianku untuk makan malam dan bertemu dengan calon tunanganku nanti malam saja malas kulakukan. Tapi bukan ibu namanya kalau tidak bisa membuatku menurutinya. Dan berakhirlah sekarang, aku berjalan di belakang ibu memasuki sebuah restoran di hotel bintang lima di kawasan Gangnam. Aku berpenampilan biasa saja, yang penting terkesan rapi. Walau awalnya ibu memintaku untuk memakai tuxedo, tapi akhirnya aku meyakinkan ibu bahwa sebaiknya aku menjadi diriku sendiri di hadapan calon tunanganku –euuuh aku geli mendengarnya–.

Kami memasuki ke ruangan yang sudah dipesan, ibu dan ibu gadis itu memang sepertinya memesankan tempat yang sedikit tertutup, mengingat ini adalah pembicaraan yang cukup pribadi. Di dalam ruangan itu sudah ada seorang wanita yang seumuran dengan ibu, seorang pria yang sepertinya seumuran dengan ayahku jika saja ayahku masih ada, dan seorang gadis yang membelakangiku. Dia menggunakan dress berwarna hijau tosca, rambutnya panjang dan bergelombang, tapi aku belum melihat wajahnya.

"Selamat datang Sehee sayang" ucap wanita itu pada ibuku, ah iya Sehee itu nama ibuku.

"Dan ini pasti Oh Sehun kan?" ucapnya lagi. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Pria itu pun berdiri dan menyambut kami, kemudian disusul gadis itu.

**DEG**

Perasaan apa ini? Sadar Sehun sadar, masih ada Taeyong. Gadis itu sangat... manis. Memang Taeyong lebih cantik, tapi... tapi gadis ini memberikan kesan yang berbeda dengan Taeyong. Benar kata Johnny, pilihan ibu memang tidak buruk.

' Oh ayolah sadar Sehun. Taeyong masih bisa kau kejar. Jangan terpesona oleh gadis ini' Aku masih terus meyakinkan hatiku bahwa aku memilih Taeyong, tapi degupan jantungku tidak bisa dibohongi.

'Tidak Sehun, jangan jatuh dulu pada pesonanya, kau belum mengenalnya. Lagipula belum tentu dia terpesona padamu kan?' batinku berperang sendiri.

"Anyonghaseyo, Kim Jong In imnida" ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

'Oh my god. Ingatkan padaku cara bernafas –dan juga pada Taeyong–'

"Anyonghaseyo. Oh Sehun imnida" jawabku. Ah setidaknya suaraku tetap dingin dan tidak tampak bahwa aku terpesona dengannya.

"Senang sekali akhirnya kalian bisa bertemu" itu ibuku yang berucap, aku masih berusaha fokus – pada Taeyong–

"Setelah ini kita makan malam, dan kalian berdua bisa pergi jalan-jalan setelah itu untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain. Kau setuju kan sayang?" kali ini ibu gadis cantik ah tidak Jongin maksudku yang berucap.

"Iya bu" jawabnya pelan sambil tersenyum. Dia gadis yang anggun.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sehun-ssi?" kali ini pertanyaannya ditujukan padaku.

"Ah iya bi" jawabku sekeren mungkin. Para orang tua nampak begitu senang. Kami kemudian berbincang sambil menunggu makan malam dihidangkan. Para orang tua memberikan kami pertanyaan seperti mengenai bagaimana keseharian kami, kuliah kami, dan hal-hal dasar lainnya. Hhh aku bersyukur makanan segera dihidangkan. Kami selesai makan, dan kemudian Jongin menoleh padaku dan berkata,

"Mari kita pergi Sehun-ssi. Seperti kata ibuku tadi, mungkin kita bisa saling mengenal setelah ini" ucap Jongin lembut.

"Ah iya tentu" jawabku. Aku tidak ingin dianggap tidak gentle, aku berdiri terlebih dahulu dan mengulurkan tanganku pada Jongin, yang disambut hangat olehnya. Wow, kulitnya halus.

'Fokus Sehun fokus. Taeyong masih bisa kau kejar pria keren!' batinku

Aku lalu menggandengnya, kami berjalan menuju taman hotel. Kami duduk di salah satu bangku di dekat kolam air mancur.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah cukup tahu tentangmu dari ibuku dan perbincangan barusan" ucap Jongin. Dari caranya berbicara aku tahu bahwa dia adalah gadis intelektual.

"Yah begitu juga denganku" jawabku.

Kami tidak banyak bicara setelah itu, sampai aku tiba-tiba berpikir untuk menanyakan ini padanya,

"Kau setuju dengan pertunangan ini?" tanyaku

Dia hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian menghela napas pelan.

"Entahlah, aku juga belum tahu. Aku mengiyakan saja permintaan ibu kemarin. Bagaimana denganmu?" jongin balik bertanya.

"Kurang lebih sama denganmu" itulah jawabanku. Hening lagi setelah itu.

"Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang saat ini?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba Jongin itu cukup mengejutkanku. Oh apa yang harus aku jawab, aku ingin jujur, tapi aku tidak enak pada Jongin. Tuhan tolong bantu aku, apa yang harus kujawab.

"Ya, aku sedangmenyukai seseorang" jawabku, kali ini sambil memandang Jongin dari samping. Ekspresinya benar-benar tidak terbaca ketika mendengar jawabnku tadi.

"Wow, begitu ya" jawab Jongin singkat.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" lanjutku

Jongin tersenyum dan menolehkan kepalanya padaku,

"Tidak, aku belum terpikirkan untuk menyukai siapapun sampai saat ini" jawabnya

Ya tuhan senyumnya, tidak, tidak, senyum Taeyong masih lebih manis. Eh tunggu, apa katanya? Ah itu artinya dia mungkin juga tidak setuju dengan pertunangan ini.

"Sebaiknya setelah ini kita masuk, bilang saja kita sudah cukup mengenal. Ah iya berikan padaku nomor ponselmu, akan aneh kalau kita tidak saling bertukar nomor ponsel. Dan aku jamin setelah ini ibuku dan mungkin juga ibumu akan menyuruh kita untuk lebih sering berkencan" ucapnya panjang lebar sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. Aku memberikan padanya nomor ponselku dan dia juga memberikan nomornya padaku. Dia berdiri lebih dulu dan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Lain kali kita bisa membicarakan rencana bagaimana memutuskan pertunangan ini. Kau ingin mengejar gadis yang kusukai kan?" tanyanya dengan tersenyum.

Aku hanya diam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kusambut uluran tangannya dan kamipun berjalan bergandengan masuk ke ruangan kami tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana menurutmu Jongin, sayang?" tanya ibu ketika kami sudah di mobil

"Dia gadis yang baik, dan cerdas. Yah begitulah, tipikal pilihan ibu" jawabku. Ibu tertawa renyah mendengarnya.

"Jadi kau setuju?" tanya ibu lagi.

"Entahlah bu, aku masih ingin lebih mengenalnya dulu" jawabku. Perbincangan kami diakhiri dengan ibu yang mengusap lembut kepalaku. Aku hanya menolehkan kepalaku dan tersenyum singkat padanya. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus tetap fokus menyetir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Benar yang dikatakan Jongin, kami jadi sering pergi keluar setelah itu. Kami berpura-pura mesra, karena Jongin bilang mata-mata ibunya mengawasi. Aku menurut saja. Kami menonton film. Ke taman, ke taman bermain, berjalan-jalan, yah tipikal orang kencan. Walau sebenarnya ketika kencan kami hanya berpura-pura sampai Jongin yakin mata-mata ibunya sudah pergi. Setelah itu kami hanya lebih banyak diam, menghabiskan waktu dengan ponsel kami masing masing. Sebenarnya Jongin gadis yang menyenangkan, ketika kami berpura-pura. Sifat manja ala gadis jatuh cintanya berbeda sekali dengan ketika dia tidak berpura-pura. Kurasa aku dan Jongin sama-sama menikmati acara pura-pura kami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sayang ibu ingin kau mengajak Jongin kesini besok, bisa kan? Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama" ucap Ibu di suatu sarapan di hari Sabtu. Hhhh, apalagi ini.

"Baiklah, bu. Akan kukatakan pada Jongin nanti" jawabku.

"Terima kasih sayang. Oh iya Johnny, besok kau akan ada di rumah kan?" kali ini ibu bertanya pada Johnny.

"Tentu saja, bi. Aku tidak sabar ingin mengenal kakak iparku" jawab Johnny penuh semangat.

'Kenapa bocah ini jadi ikut bersemangat? Sedari kemarin dia semangat sekali kalau sudah menyangkut pertunanganku' batinku

"Baiklah, bibi senang mendengarnya. Kau mau temani bibi berbelanja setelah ini?" tanya ibuku lagi pada Johnny.

"Ayayay captain. Dengan senang hati aku akan menemani bibi" jawabnya dengan cengiran lebar. Dasar bocah aneh.

Segera setelah ibu dan Johnny pergi, aku menghubungi Jongin. Kukatakan persis seperti yang ibu katakan dan kutambahi informasi bahwa aku akan menjemputnya besok. Yah aku sudah tahu dimana rumahnya, setiap kali kencan aku pasti akan mengantarkannya pulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya acara makan siang bersama antara keluargaku dengan Jongin berjalan lancar. Hanya saja ada satu yang kukesalkan, kenapa Jongin akrab sekali dengan Johnny. Ya walaupun pembicaraan mereka seperti orang yang baru kenal, tapi sikap mereka seperti sudah kenal lama saja.

'Aduh apa yang kau pikirkan sih Sehun. Biar saja Johnny akrab dengan Jongin. Kau kan jadi bisa akrab dengan Taeyong' itu yang aku pikirkan ketika melihat Jongin dan Johnny benar-benar tertawa dengan kompaknya mendengar gurauan ibu.

Acara makan siang selesai, aku bersiap mengantarkan Jongin pulang. Tidak ada kencan setelah ini, aku benar-benar mengantuk.

"Hyung aku ikut mengantar Jongin nuna pulang ya?" tiba-tiba Johnny menyela ketika aku dan Jongin sudah berada di depan mobilku.

"Kenapa harus?" tanyaku

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku tahu kau mengantuk, dan akan bahaya kalau kau menyetir sendirian" jawab Johnny. Dia selalu saja bisa menebakku, asalkan tidak menebak perasaanku pada Taeyong saja sih.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehun-ah. Semakin menyenangkan jika ada Johnny" jawab Jongin.

'Apa Jongin bilang? Menyenangkan? Jadi maksudnya kalau hanya denganku tidak menyenangkan begitu?' batinku

"Boleh kan, sayang?" tanya Jongin lagi. OH MY GOD. Dia ber-aegyo didepanku, dan jangan lupakan panggilan sayang itu! Kakiku lemas seketika.

'Ingat Lee Taeyong! Ingat Lee Taeyong' sisi diriku yang lain berujar.

"Hhh, baiklah" jawabku malas. Aku serius aku malas. Johnny akan menyita perhatian Jongin dan aku akan jadi supir mereka.

"Tenang saja hyung, biar aku yang menyetir. Kau tinggal tunjukkan saja alamatnya" Johnny menjawab seolah bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Sudah seharusnya begitu, bu, aku pergi dulu" ucapku sambil membukakan pintu untuk Jongin. Kupersilahkan dia duduk di jok belakang. Kalau dia di depan, sama saja Johnny akan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Disusul Jongin dan Johnny yang kemudian undur diri dari ibuku. Kami pun berangkat menuju rumah Jongin. Demi apapun, mau Jongin duduk di belakang, mau Jongin duduk di depan, mau Johnny yang menyetir, mau aku yang menyetir, SAMA SAJA! Aku tetap diacuhkan. Mereka pikir siapa yang bertunangan disini. Menyebalkan.

'Jangan bodoh Oh Sehun. ingat Lee Taeyong' aku berusaha tidak memikirkan mereka berdua dengan lebih memikirkan hal apa yang sedang dilakukan Taeyong sekarang.

Akhirnya sampai juga di rumah Jongin. Setelah perpisahan singkat antara aku dan Jongin –dan perpisahan dramatis dari Johnny ke Jongin– aku dan Johnny pun beranjak pulang. Aku tidak sadar ketika Johnny membawaku ke sebuah taman, aku mengantuk dan memilih untuk tidur di mobil. Ketika mobil berhenti dan kupikir kami sudah sampai, baru Johnny menyadarkanku bahwa kami belum pulang.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanyaku heran

"Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan hyung" jawabnya serius.

"Apa?" jawabku singkat.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Jongin nuna?" tanya Johnny padaku.

"Baik, manis, cantik, pintar" jawabku

"Oh ayolah hyung aku serius" ucap Johnny

"Aku juga serius dongsaeng" jawabku lagi.

"Hyung tatap aku" ucap Johnny lagi. Aku diam saja.

"Hyung" dia mulai merengek. Aku jadi malas kalau sudah begini. Mau tidak mau kutolehkan kepalaku padanya.

"Kau tertarik pada Jongin nuna?" tanya Johnny dengan wajah serius. Jujur aku terkejut. Belum pernah aku melihatnya seserius ini. Mau tidak mau aku ikut serius.

Aku kembali menghadapkan kepalaku ke depan. Menutup mataku.

"Entahlah, mungkin iya" jawabku. Aku serius dengan jawabanku.

"Dan apakah kau menerima pertunangan ini?" tanya Johnny lagi. Nada suaranya masih terdengar serius.

"Untuk urusan yang satu ini, aku tidak tahu. Aku masih belum yakin. Lagipula..." aku sengaja menggantungkan ucapanku. Mana mungkin aku katakan 'Lagipula aku menyukai Taeyong'.

"Lagipula apa?" tanya Johnny penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawabku singkat.

"Hyung! Menyebalkan sekali" ucapnya

"Biar saja" balasku.

"Baiklah pertanyaan terakhir. Bagaimana seandainya kau dipertemukan dengan Jongin nuna tanpa melalui pertunangan ini. Mungkinkah kau jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya Johnny lagi.

Aku tersenyum. Aku pejamkan mataku kembali.

"Entahlah. Haha. Urusan orang dewasa kenapa kau penasaran sekali sih" godaku.

"Hyung aku serius!" nada suaranya terdengar kesal.

"Jongin itu orang yang sulit ditebak. Karena itulah aku tidak bisa memastikan apapun saat ini" jawabku mengalir begitu saja. Aku menolehkan kepalaku pada Johnny untuk melihat reaksinya. Namun diluar dugaan, dia memasang ekspresi datar. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa barusan. Bukan tipikal Johnny sekali.

"Kita akan segera pulang. Aku tahu kau merindukan kasurmu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum bodoh dan menyalakan mesin mobil. Kenapa dia jadi terlihat seperti Jongin sih, tidak bisa ditebak begini. Ah sudahlah biar saja dia lakukan apapun yang dia suka, toh pada akhirnya Taeyong yang akan jadi milikku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuliah hari ini berakhir lebih cepat. Aku baru saja akan melangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas ketika ponselku berbunyi. Taeyong! Yaampun pujaan hatiku menelepon. Okay ini berlebihan.

"Yeoboseyo" ucapku

"Yeoboseyo. Oppa kau ada kuliah hari ini?" Taeyong tiba-tiba langusng masuk ke inti pembicaraan. Dia memang orang yang seperti itu. To the point.

"Baru saja selesai. Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Kebetulan. Aku ingin minta tolong padamu untuk mencarikan tas baru untuk temanku. Johnny seleranya buruk, makanya aku meminta tolong pada oppa. Bisa?" jelasnya.

"Tentu. Kau dimana sekarang?" tanyaku lagi.

"Masih di rumah" jawabnya.

"Kujemput sekarang" balasku. Begitulah kami, tidak banyak bicara satu sama lain. Karakter kami memang begitu sih.

Hari itu pun berakhir kami berjalan-jalan mencari tas untuk hadiah teman Taeyong dan makan siang bersama.

Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau kenyataan. Sejak hari itu aku jadi sering keluar dengan Taeyong dibandingkan dengan Jongin. Taeyong jadi lebih terbuka padaku. Walaupun begitu tetap saja tidak nampak sebenarnya dia sedang menyukai sesorang atau tidak. Sebenarnya inigin sih aku mengatakan perasaanku dan menanyakan perasaanya padaku, tapi di posisi ketika Taeyong tahu bahwa aku dijodohkan –dari Johnny– membuatku serba salah. Aku tidak mau terlihat seperti pria peselingkuh walau memang begitu sih bisa dibilang. Jadi aku lebih memilih tetap diam dan menikmati saja waktu-waktuku dengan Taeyong.

Dan lama kelamaan pun aku sadar, bahwa Johnny sedikit megurangi waktunya dengan Taeyong. Biasanya mereka akan kemana-mana berdua. Namun sekarang selain di kampus, Tayeong lebih sering memintaku menemaniku keluar dan Johnny yang akan keluar tanpa menelepon Taeyong untuk mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjemput Taeyong sekarang. Sedikit banyak aku jadi merasa tidak enak pada Jongin. Tapi bagaimana lagi, aku kan memang menyukai Taeyong. Eh tunggu, Johnny keluar tanpa Taeyong. Jongin dan aku jarang berkencan saat ini. Apa mungkin... ah sudahlah. Toh aku juga pergi dengan Taeyong selama ini, jadi biarkan saja. Tapi... Jongin... ah sudahlah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini aku dan Taeyong berjanji untuk keluar sekedar mencari makan siang. Kami berencana pergi ke sebuah kafe di kawasan Garosugil. Aku yang baru saja akan membelokkan badanku masuk ke kafe itu benar-benar terkejut ketika aku melihat Jongin dan Johnny di jalan seberang. Mereka membawa barang belanjaan. Ah jadi benar ya. Sebenarnya aku marah melihat mereka berdua seperti itu. Tapi...

"Ada apa oppa? Kenapa tidak masuk?" Taeyong menghentikan acaraku melihat Jongin dan Johnny berjalan-jalan bersama.

"Ah tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Ayo masuk" jawabku. Bisa kulihat Taeyong hanya mengendikkan bahu, tipikal Taeyong. Sepanjang makan siang itu aku tidak fokus. Ingin sebenarnya menghampiri mereka berdua. Tapi mengingat apa yang sudah kukatakan pada Jongin di pertemuan pertama kami, entah kenapa kau jadi merasa tidak berhak akan hal itu. Hhh sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi padaku sih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Johnny sampai di rumah pukul 5 sore. Sedang aku sudah pulang sejak pukul 2 tadi. Taeyong memintaku cepat pulang karena aku terlihat tidak baik. Aku sudah bertekad untuk menanyakan perihal kepergiannya dengan Jongin tadi siang.

"Senang jalan-jalannya dengan Jongin, bung?" tanyaku sedikit menyindir ketika Johnny melewati tempatku duduk.

"Ah ketahuan ya" jawabnya singkat. Apa maksud bocah ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" balasku.

"Ayolah hyung, tidak usah setegang itu. Lagipula kami berdua juga tahu apa yang hyung lakukan dengan Taeyong. Jadi tidak usah sok marah seperti ini. Lagipula sudah kukatakan padamu sebelumnya, Jongin nuna benar-benar orang yang menarik. Dan lagi, bukankah kau tidak terlalu menyetujui pertunangan ini kan? Jadi biarkan aku men–"

"Johnny!" teriakku sambil menarik kerah kemejanya, kesal sekali rasanya mendengar penjelasannya. Belum pernah aku semarah ini pada Johnny. Terlihat Johnny terkejut dengan teriakanku, namun dalam sekejap ekspresinya berubah datar.

"Aku serius, John" ucapku penuh penekanan

"Dan aku juga serius hyung" ucap Johnny dingin sambil melepaskan cengkeramanku pada kerahnya dan berlalu meninggalkanku.

Argghhh apa-apaan ini, kalau aku tidak menyukai Jongin harusnya aku tidak marah. Lagipula apa maksud bocah sialan itu dengan ucapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kejadian itu, aku rasa aku dan Johnny semakin berjauhan. Taeyong juga, sepertinya kembali dekat dengan Johnny. Tapi satu hal yang benar-benar aku pikirkan, Jongin berhenti menghubungiku. Biasanya setidaknya dalam sehari ia akan mengirimiku pesan menanyakan apa aku sudah makan. Sekalipun dalam posisi aku dan Taeyong serta Jongin dan johnny kemarin, Jongin pasti masih akan menghubungiku. Tapi sekarang, ditelepon tidak diangkat, pesanku tidak dibalas. Sama sekali tidak ada kabar darinya. Dan ini sudah seminggu. Aku tidak mungkin kerumahnya karena pasti ibu Jongin akan curiga dengan hubungan kami yang sebenarnya. Apa karena kejadian di Garosugil kemarin. Johnny bilang Jongin sudah tahu. Arrrggghh. Entah kenapa aku merasa benar-benar hampa.

Pagi di hari kedelapan, aku melihat Johnny duduk didepan televisi sambil menikmati cemilan paginya. Kubuang harga diriku untuk menanyakan perihal Jongin padanya. Setidaknya mungkin ia tahu kemana Jongin.

"Hei, bung" sapaku

"Oh hai, hyung" balasnya. Ia kembali fokus pada televisi dan camilannya.

"Ehmm soal seminggu yang lau, aku minta maaf. Aku rasa aku sudah keterlaluan" ucapku serius.

Johnny hanya tersenyum,

"Aku juga hyung. Maaf ya tidak sopan padamu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebih lebar. Kuanggukkan kepalaku tanda kuterima permintaan maafnya.

"Ehmm maaf juga soal Taeyong. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan padamu" ucapku lagi.

"Tidak apa hyung. Menyukai Taeyong itu hakmu kok" jawab Johnny singkat.

"Setidaknya aku sudah tidak berkomunikasi lagi dengan Taeyong" ucapku lagi. Dan Johnny hanya tertawa pelan. Kemudian hening. Aku berusaha menonton televisi tapi pikiranku sama sekali tidak kesana.

"John, kau tahu soal Jongin?" tanyaku memecah keheningan.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Jongin nuna?" tanyanya, matanya masih tidak terlepas dari televisi.

"Sudah seminggu ini aku putus kontak dengan Jongin, tidak ada kabar apapun darinya" jawabku.

"Sama halnya denganku kok. Aku juga sudah tidak menerima kabar Jongin nuna semenjak pertemuan kita di Garosugil waktu itu" ucap Johnny.

"Kau serius? Dia tidak mengatakan apapun padamu?" tanyaku, aku cukup kaget sebenarnya, kupikir mereka masih dekat.

"Aku serius. Dan Jongin nuna tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Kami hanya berbelanja, makan siang yang sedikit terlambat. Kemudian pulang" jawab Johnny santai.

"Ahh begitu ya" balasku singkat.

"Dan perlu kau tahu hyung, ketika kami keluar, sekalipun Jogin nuna tidak pernah menyinggung soal pertunangan kalian. Kami hanya sekedar teman berjalan-jalan hyung" ucap Johnny lagi. Aku masih berada dalam mode bingung ketika ponselku tiba-tiba berbunyi. Kupikir Jongin, tapi ternyata pesan dari Johnny. Aku heran, bersebelahan saja pakai mengirim pesan. Ketika kubuka pesannya, sebuah alamat.

"Coba saja datangi kesana, mungkin bisa membantu. Biasanya dia akan disana dari pukul 3 sore" jawab Johnny seolah menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Memangnya ini tempat apa?" tanyaku

"Masa kau tidak tahu hyung? Jongin nuna tidak mengatakan apapun padamu?" tanya Johnny sedikit terkejut. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kalau begitu datangi saja kesana dan lihat sendiri nanti" lanjut Johnny.

"Hmm tentu, omong-omong terima kasih ya" ucapku.

"Sama-sama hyung" balasnya sambil memerkan senyum khasnya, setidaknya aku senang Johnny sudah kembali bersikap biasa padaku.

.

.

.

Sesuai perkataan Johnny, aku mendatangi alamat yang diberikan Johnny padaku. Sebuah sanggar tari untuk anak-anak. Aku berjalan memasuki gedung itu setelah memarkir mobiku. Aku bertanya kepada receptionist tentang Jongin, dan si receptionist menunjukkan padaku ruangan dimana Jongin mengajar sekarang. Benar Jongin ada di sana, ia mengajar ballet untuk anak-anak. Senang bisa melihatnya lagi. Senang melihatnya tertawa seperti itu. Senang melihatnya berinteraksi dengan anak-anak. Dan saat itu juga aku menyadari bahwa sosok yang mengisi hati dan pikiranku bukan lagi Taeyong, tapi Jongin. Ya aku sudah yakin akan hal itu. Aku terus menunggu sampai jam latihan selesai, anak-anak sudah berlarian keluar ruangan dan menyisakan Jongin yang masih membereskan ruang latihan.

"Perlu bantuanku nona?" tanyaku mengagetkan Jongin yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Dia sedikit terlonjak, benar-benar terkejut sepertinya. Dia hanya menghela napas.

"Mengagetkan saja. Kenapa kesini?" tanyanya tidak selembut biasanya, apa dia marah padaku.

"Kau tidak merindukan calon tunanganmu?" godaku. Jongin hanya diam sambil terus membereskan perlengkapan latihannya.

"Kurasa setelah ini tidak ada lagi status pertunangan diantara kita, kau sudah menetapkan pilihanmu kan? Tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan bilang pada ibu dan ibumu kalau aku membatalkan pertunangan ini" ucap Jongin dingin. Aku terkejut? Pastinya.

"Jongin..." aku belum menyelesaikan ucapanku ketika Jongin memotongnya

"Aku lelah Sehun-ah. Aku lelah berpura-pura" ucap Jongin lirih. Dan tanganku bergerak untuk merengkuhnya, membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Dan kurasakan bahuku basah, Jongin menangis.

"Aku bodoh karena sudah menyukai orang yang menyukai orang lain. Aku bodoh mau terus berpura-pura berkencan denganmu hanya agar aku bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Aku bbb" ucapan Jongin terhenti ketika aku membungkamnya dalam sebuah ciuman.

Cukup lama aku menciumnya, sampai Jongin berhenti terisak,

"Aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku Jongin-ah. Aku akui bahwa sebelumnya aku memang menyukai Taeyong. Aku berusaha mengelak ketika aku terpesona denganmu. Aku berusaha mengelak ketika aku menikmati waktu kencanku denganmu. Aku memang brengsek, tapi aku sadar sekarang, seminggu tanpamu saja aku sudah sangat gila, bagaimana mungkin setelah ini aku benar-benar berpisah denganmu. Aku mencintaimu Kim Jong In" ucapku panjang lebar. Jongin nampak benar-benar terkejut. Tapi aku berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa aku serius, dan aku memang serius.

"Aku, Oh Sehun mencintaimu Kim Jong In. Jadi, maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanyaku sambil berlutut padanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin yang kubeli sebelum datang ke tempat ini.

Jongin kembali terisak , tapi kini ia tersenyum,

"Dasar bodoh" jawabnya. Aku tertawa mendengarnya ngambek begitu.

"Jadi bagaimana nona Kim?" tanyaku lagi. Dia mengangguk. Jongin mengangguk. Dan akupun memasangkan cincin itu padanya kemudian membawanya lagi ke dalam sebuah ciuman dan pelukan. Aku rasa aku sudah menemukan orang yang benar-benar tepat sekarang. Tidak ada lagi Lee Taeyong dalam hati dan pikiranku, tapi hanya ada KIM JONG IN.

**PROK PROK PROK**

Kami berdua melepaskan pelukan kami dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Johnny dan Taeyong.

"Manis sekali. Seperti drama" ucap Johnny menggodaku.

"Huh? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku sangsi

"Tentu saja melihat adegan terakhir dari skenario yang kubuat. Iya kan sayang?" ucap Johnny sambil menoleh pada Taeyong, yang hanya dibalas anggukan olehnya.

"Skenario? Apa maksudmu?" aku masih bingung.

"Oh ayolah hyung. Kau tidak bodoh kan?" jawabnya, ingin sekali aku memukul kepalanya, ekspresi dan nadanya menyebalkan sekali.

"Dari awal aku sudah tahu kau menyukai Taeyong, dan Taeyong juga tahu akan hal itu. Dan ketika akhirnya bibi mengatakan akan menjodohkanmu, dan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah dengan seorang Jongin nuna yang merupakan kakak kesayangan Taeyong di sanggar tari ini, dan ketika aku tahu bahwa kau sebenarnya menyukai Jongin nuna tapi kau terlalu munafik untuk menyadarinya, maka aku merencanakan hal ini. Dengan bantuan Taeyong, dan sedikit bantuan bibi Oh untuk undangan makan siang Jongin nuna di rumah dan aku bersikap seolah aku belum mengenal Jongin nuna. Aku memang belum kenal sih waktu itu, tapi kami sudah saling tahu dari Taeyong. Ahh dan termsuk soal di Garosugil waktu itu, itu juga bagian dari rencanaku" jelasnya panjang lebar. Arggghh lagi-lagi bocah sialan ini mneyebalkan sekali.

"Dan juga karena aku tidak ingin agar kau tidak merebut Taeyong ku, hyung. Dia itu kekasihku sejak setahun yang lalu" lanjut Johnny.

'Apa setahun yang lalu? Wow pantas saja. Pintar sekali mereka menutupinya' batinku

"Aku meminta Taeyong mendekatimu, dan aku mendekati Jongin nuna. Tidak sepenuhnya mendekati kok, sudah kukatakan padamu kami hanya teman jalan-jalan. Selera kami sama untuk soal makanan dan fashion, yah sama halnya denganmu dan Taeyong kok. Iya kan baby?" tanya Johnny pada Taeyong dan Taeyong hanya mengangguk. Tipikal Taeyong.

"Iya kan Jongin nuna?" kali ini Johnny bertanya pada Jongin. Aku menoleh pada Jongin dan ingin memastikan bahwa yang dikatakan bocah itu benar.

"Tenang saja, dia jujur kok" jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat kurindukan.

"Nah sekarang drama berakhir bahagia. Dan bibi Oh dan bibi Kim tidak perlu repot-repot membuat acara pertunangan seperti yang direncanakan karena kalian sekarang sudah resmi bertunangan. Selamat untuk kalian" jawab Johnny sambil tersenyum lebar. Senyumnya itu, ingin sekali aku meninju wajahnya.

"Senang sih senang, tapi tetap saja kau mempermainkanku bocah. Awas kau ya" ucapku sambil setengah berlari menuju Johnny. Ingin sekali kujitak kepalanya.

"Ow ow ampun hyung, seharusnya kau kan berterima kasih padaku. Ya hyung ampun!" ucap Johnny. Dia masih menghindari kejaranku. Dan dapat kuliah sekilas Jongin dan Taeyong tertawa. Taeyong berjalan mendekati Jongin dan merangkul lengan kiri Jongin, sepertinya memang benar-benar kakak kesayangan. Dunia ini memang sempit. Tapi aku tidak perduli sesempit apapun itu asalkan ada Kim Jong In di sisiku.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Woi ini apaan ini woi? Alurnya kecepetan kah? Wkwkwk terima kasih sudah baca, jangan lupa review ya, terima kasih.**


End file.
